Changes
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Idea/headcanon by MerryJobler. Credit all goes to that person! Prequel to Second Chances, Second Childhood. How did Rigby end up becoming the baby that he now is? Find out in this exclusive prequel! Rated T for ideologically sensitive material and because I'm paranoid. Sorry it's so short! Complete.


**Changes**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Regular Show, I'd be making more episodes faster! But sadly I don't; it rightfully belongs to the amazing J.G. Quintel.

**Disclaimer #2:** Big, big, BIG shout-out to MerryJobler, the inspiration for this quick little oneshot I whipped up! He/she came up with the entire headcanon of what happened before my story _Second Chances, Second Childhood_. Every single right belongs to him/her!

It was a casual Saturday night for the town. Clubs were open and clearly full and engaged with young residents, diners and restaurants were packed with hungry crowds waiting patiently for their food, and especially the local Casino. Four familiar friends had gone to the Casino for another night of fun, anticipation, and partying.

After countless hours of gambling with money and listening to the constant *clicks* of the lottery machines being occupied by the incipient young gamblers, he had done it.

"I-I…" Rigby sputtered, wide eyes as he stared at his lottery machine in awe. Three fruits lined up. A perfect score. Over a million dollars worth of cash. He won!

"I…I WON! WOO-HOO! YEAH BABY! I WON! Beat that, suckas! I just won one million dollaaaaas!" Rigby shouted at the top of his lungs, cheering and hooting as he stood up on his machine. Many passerbys congratulated the raccoon, while others groaned and mentally slapped themselves for their failure.

"Wow! Rigby, you did it! You really won!" Eileen cheered, clapping her hands together. The two other birds stared in awe. "How…" The blue jay uttered, "How did he do that?! He's Rigby! He's never won anything to this extent!" His lover, Margaret, with her beak parted, shrugged, "You never know, Mordecai…you never know…"

"BEAT THAT, YOU LAME-Os! I got a million bucks, and you got nothin'!" Rigby continued to shriek to the envious crowd below. He did his little victory dance when suddenly…the unthinkable happened. The raccoon's eyes widened. His foot slowly began to tip and topple over the edge of the machine, swaying unsteadily and dangerously close to the edge.

Now the lottery machines, to put it lightly, were very, very high off of the ground. Rigby even had to use a stool and several books to reach it.

That was going to be a downfall for the victorious raccoon.

"Rigby!" Mordecai, Eileen, and Margaret simultaneously cried out as they watched their friend helplessly plummet to the incredibly hard floor surface. Rigby hit the floor with such force that a loud 'CRACK!' penetrated the air.

Everything was dead silent from there. Not even another breath escaped from the raccoon.

"NO!" Mordecai screamed. He leapt over to his limp friend and tried to revive him by slapping him across the face. "C'mon man, don't do this! Don't leave us like this! Stop fooling around; this isn't funny anymore dude!" The blue jay screeched. By now tears were melting down the blue bird's cheeks.

Mordecai lifted his friend into his arms. Rigby felt as light as a feather and he looked extremely pale. Mordecai's heart stopped when he heard the muted clacks of hard boots hitting the floor.

"Well well," An eerily-familiar Australian voice asked, just as a sharp gasp from the ground rang out in the room. "It looks like Rigby 'ere just lost his last life."

"Death, no! You can't take him! He's too young! I-it's way too early! Please, just give us another chance!" Mordecai begged in between sobs. Margaret and Eileen stood from a far distance as the little mole cried her eyes out at the loss of her only lover. The pale green man who was known literally as Death kept his straight face. "I wasn't here to take his soul yet. I need to have a word with you, Nordecal."

"It's Mordecai," Mordecai whimpered. Death rolled his eyes and pulled the blue jay up. He shot a venomous look at the crowd before them and snapped his fingers, "Be gone with you!" Not a second later, everyone inside of the Casino disappeared in the blink of an eye. Margaret and Eileen still remained, but Death had blocked their hearing so nobody could hear his conversation with the blue jay.

Mordecai glared at Death, "What could you possibly want from us now? Go back to taking other people's souls or whatever it is that you do for a living," He snarled. Death wasn't fazed and ignored the blue jay, smirking. "I can make a deal with you, only if you accept."

"I'd never trust you," Mordecai growled. "Alright then," Death sighed and put his hands up, "Then let me explain. But you must trust me on this one. I truly can help your friend there if you want him to live for another decade." The green man pointed at the deceased Rigby.

Mordecai sneered, but agreed to the man's terms. "Just don't try anything," Death nodded and took in a large breath to begin, "There is only one way Rigby can live again. Unfortunately, his body is no longer available to contain his soul," Death paused and motioned towards Rigby, then continued, "You realize that he just won over a million, almost a billion dollars in cash, right?"

Mordecai nodded, then furrowed his brow, "Yeah…what does that have to do with anything now?" Death smiled and continued, "Well, the only way I can return Rigby's soul is that he can only live in another body."

"Whoa, don't even go there. I'm not letting you put Rigby's soul into some freakzoid's body," Mordecai drawled, raising his arms defensively. "No, no, no," Death shook his head, "You're not understanding. He can still have his original body and mind…but there will be a small change."

"What kind of small change, Death?" Mordecai inquired, his face straight. Death averted his eyes towards the ground, "Well…imagine if Rigby was…a little bit younger than he is now."

Immediately, Mordecai asked, "How young are we talking, Death?"

Death took in another deep breath, "Probably around the age of…a…baby."

Mordecai did a doubletake and backed up, his eyes rising in surprise, "Whoa man, say what now? Are you serious?"

Death nodded, "I'm as serious as I'll ever be with you, Nor- er, I mean, Mordecai," He corrected himself. "I-I'm not so sure about this…I could hardly deal with the adult Rigby, how can I manage a baby version?!"

Death pointed to Margaret and Eileen. "What? Are woman just here to exist and stand among us?" He chuckled jokingly, "Well of course. You could have some help by those two lovely ladies right over there."

Mordecai put a hand to his temple, "I don't know..this is all too sudden! And I doubt I'd be able to afford baby stuff…" Death smiled, "That's where Rigby's million dollars come in. You and that red bird and mole girl could buy yourselves a nice house to settle down in and raise Rigby yourselves. Only then can he live a normal, happy life."

"Why are you suddenly so nice to Rigby?" Mordecai questioned, crossing his arms in suspicion as he completely ignored Death's suggestion, "I thought you hated him." "Hey, he gave me some great advice on baking pies, and my wife loved them. Plus, you two babysat Thomas, so there, you have your reason. Now, do you agree to my terms?"

The blue jay glanced over at Margaret and Eileen. The two women were still grieving over Rigby's death, apparently unaware of the conversation that was going on. He sighed and looked Death straight in the eye, "I'll do it. For Rigby's sake." Mordecai smiled.

Death laughed and clapped his hands together excitedly, "Splendid! Now firsts things first; we mustn't start without informing the ladies about this news!"

And that they did. After explaining the whole ordeal to Margaret and Eileen, the two girls immediately agreed with the plan, and after an incredibly long "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" by Eileen, things were already in motion.

Rigby, inevitably, was transformed back into an infant by using Death's magic. The next day, reality was bent and a blessing was giving to Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and everyone else that Rigby ever knew, including the Park family. Any existence of Rigby was wiped from the planet; from all of the adventures he had been on, to the day he was born. Not even his parents knew of his existence.

After a week's worth of searching, Mordecai and Margaret settled down in their very first house together. A nice, sensible manor that was capable of housing a family of six. Eileen soon quit her job at the Coffee Shop to move into the mansion. She quickly adapted to her new life as a house maid and a nanny to Rigby.

Almost a month later, Mordecai officially proposed to Margaret and they were set to be married later that year.

And now, a year and a half later, the Quintel family, along with Eileen, began their new lives together in complete bliss and contentment. As for Margaret and her new son, Rigby, Mother and Baby couldn't be any happier together.

**The End**

-~X~-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that was reasonably short. XD But at least it explained a lot!**

**Once again a big shout-out to MerryJobler! He/she came up with this entire idea and I asked to use it. (Hopefully he/she didn't mind…) You can go thank him/her, not me!**

**I hoped this didn't seem to rushed. I tried to make it not seem drabbled together, but yet it still turned out sucky in mind opinion. I hope you liked it, though. :) **


End file.
